


Liopleurodon vs Giant Octopus

by SpaceRacer89



Series: Matthew's Sonic Universe [8]
Category: Sonic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceRacer89/pseuds/SpaceRacer89
Summary: A Liopleurodon and a Giant Octopus fight for the title of king of the sea.
Series: Matthew's Sonic Universe [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609741
Kudos: 1





	Liopleurodon vs Giant Octopus

Liopleurodon vs. Giant Octopus  
By Matthew McLean

The octopus lay on the floor of its cave. He couldn’t believe what happened. He had been waiting all day for some food. Eventually a mermaid came into his lair. He finally had some prey right in its grasp, and some merboy and dolphin came and took it away. How dare they? The octopus was furious. The mermaid was his dinner, and he wanted her back. Then something caught his attention. Voices outside the cave. Perhaps there was still a chance. He made his way to the cave entrance.   
The trio was swimming away, but the octopus didn’t care. He would follow them until he finally got something to eat. Suddenly, a large shadow passed over him. The octopus stopped. He felt the presence of another predator. The shadow passed over again. When the octopus turned around, his eyes widened. There it was. Liopleurodon. One of the largest predators to roam the sea, and it was coming straight for him, jaws wide open. But the octopus wouldn’t go without a fight. When the giant pliosaur came within striking distance, he wrapped it in his tentacles.   
The liopleurodon roared in agony. He was caught in a tight grip, but he would not back down. He would show this octopus who was king of the seas. The liopleurodon grabbed and ripped off one of the octopuses tentacles. Blood came gushing out. The octopus was in pain, but would not let go. The liopleurodon continued to fight back, gnawing, biting his attacker. Another tentacle was ripped off, but still, the octopus would not release its victim. The liopleurodon would have to try something else. He began ramming the octopus against the sea floor and rock walls.   
After ten minutes, the octopus was losing his grip. With one final blow, the liopleurodon broke free of his enemy’s grasp, while ripping off one more tentacle. He was getting closer to victory. He opened his jaws and bit down the octopus’s flesh, shaking back and forth. The octopus tried to fight back, but it had grown too weak. The liopleurodon swam away and made a u-turn. He started accelerating, jaws hyperextended. He rammed the octopus into the rock wall and took a huge bite, crushing the remaining life out of his prey. The liopleurodon had won. He began to feed on his meal.


End file.
